Monstrous Love
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: The Brothers of Destruction have their last RAW. Well, as Mortals, it's their last. Mona Deville is ordered to make them join their Family of Monsters. So, she does. But, she doesn't expect Romance to make its way into the Family as well. R&R and Enjoy!
1. It's Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Kane, Trish Stratus or any of the other Superstars and or Diva, that may appear in this fic. They truly belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own Mona Deville and the plot. As well as the idea for the Vampires. _

__Please enjoy!__

__And do excuse the shortness of the chapter, in my book it took up three pages. When I typed it all it, it looks short.__

* * *

><p>I was late for work at the Arena, after grabbing something to eat. So, that meant that I have to deal with my boss, Vince.<p>

"You're late, Deville!" Vince yelled, as I walked past him.

"Sorry, Mr. McMahon! Didn't want to starve so I get some food!" I explained, before seeing Mark Calaway who was mostly known and feared as being the Undertaker. Or the American Badass, however you let it.

Biting my lower lip, I grabbed Mark's arm pulling him into the closest room. Which was the broom closet.

"Whoa, strong little thing, aren't ya, Mona?" Mark joked looking down at me, when I pushed him against the wall.

"Mark, after RAW tonight and everyone clears out leaving, I want you to meet me by the ring. Okay?" I told him, needing to tell him something important.

He agreed with that little smirk of his and slight mischief in his acid Green eyes before heading to the door. Until I stopped him.

"And Undertaker, don't you tell a soul. Or I'll have yours." I said, in a serious tone.

Mark nodded, smirking still as he opened the door and walked out.

Licking my lips, I leaned against the wall trying to remember what I had to do next. Just to get ready for tonight.

_'Glenn' _I thought to myself, remembering the Big Red Monster, Kane.

Getting out of the closet myself, I looked around before walking away.

Few minutes later, I found Glenn. He was in his Wrestling gear, wet dark hair, half mask in hand and was coming out of his dressing room.

"Glenn, a moment?" I asked him, pushing him lightly back into the room. Only to close the door behind me.

"Where's the fire, Mona?" He asked, with a chuckle because of what he had said.

"After RAW tonight and everyone's gone, I need you to meet me in the ring. It's important and you can't tell anyone." I told him, and judging from the concerned look on his face, let me know that he was going to meet me.

Giving Glenn a smile and a hug, I left the room.

I was walking down the hall, heading to the ring to see if there were any last minute adjustments, I had to do before the show started. On my way there, I was just thinking about my short time with the WWE family, working as a stagehand and how I became quick friends with the Brothers of Destruction.

Mark was a little of a hard ass at first, since his experiences with blondes didn't exactly end on the best terms, while Glenn was a real softy and welcomed me with open, and big, arms.

Suddenly, being pulled from my thoughts, I was grabbed at the back of my jeans and pulled to a stop in the now empty hallway.

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask this for a while. What are you doing here, Mona?" Randy asked, as I turned around to face him.

"I told you that I would take care of it." He told me, making me roll my blue eyes.

"I know that but, when our Master found out how much of a Chicken you were, just putting it off and putting it off. He got tired of waiting." I explained, with anger visible in my face as my blonde curls made their way into my face.

"So, he sent me to do it for you." I finished, brushing the locks out of my face with a smile. Complete with my Vampire fangs and my blue eyes looking more like icy blue Cat eyes.

"Why couldn't he wait, one more fucking week?" Randy asked, running his hands over his face as his equally blue eyes turned Golden Viper eyes, from his own anger. Obviously because our Master didn't trust him to do what he was told.

Ignoring his question, I just laughed.

"It's time for them to join our little family of Monsters, Viper."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, hope you all liked the first part! Like it? Love it? REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH! 3 <strong>_

_**Anyway, I want this to be a romance as well but, I don't who to have Mona fall for. Well, I know I want her with 'Taker but I was hoping for a three way relationship. (I have a twisted thought in mind) So, who would be the other person? Randy(Not married in this fic)? Kane (also not married in this)? Or just 'Taker? Please let me know in a review or a pm.**_

_**See y'all next chapter!**_

_**Oh! And in the next chapter, you get the see the little twist I added to my Vampires. Don't worry, none of the Twilight BS here!**_


	2. Blood Stained Canvas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Kane, Trish Stratus or any of the other Superstars and or Diva, that may appear in this fic. They truly belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own Mona Deville and the plot._

__Anyway, enjoy!__

* * *

><p>With that being said, I retracted my fangs as my eyes went back to their normal human blue.<p>

"Can I go now?" I asked, growing tired of my Blood Brother. Despite being a good wrestler, he gets a little crazy. Like one moment, he's perfectly sane. Next, we're in each others throats. But most of the time, we're friends and act like siblings. Randy's the annoying big brother, in my case.

Seeing his face, I just didn't wait for an answer. I turned and walked away to watch Raw on the wide screen, with the Superstars that were waiting for their matches and the Divas that wanted to gossip. I just sat by myself, only while watching the first match with Undertaker and Kane against Stone Cold and Triple H, I was thinking about later.

* * *

><p><em>~Two Hours Later~<em>

Raw was over and was a success as always. I was by the ring, helping the other workers get the poor and recently abused announce table out. Only to fake an excuse to stay behind..

"I just need to disconnect some things, I'll be fine by myself. You all go ahead." I lied to one of the men, as he walked up the ramp. Leaving me alone by the ring.

Thinking everything over in my head, I began to undo my blonde curls from my high ponytail, shaking them loose turning away from the ramp having my back to it.

Within five minutes, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. But, they didn't sound like either Mark or Glenn.

Turning around, I saw that it was Mike aka The Miz.

"Well, well, what have we here? Pretty Mona all by herself. Waiting for a certain someone?" He teased, getting in the ring while I stood where the table one was, with my arms crossed underneath my breasts.

"None of your business, Mike." I told him, going around the ring trying to ignore him. Thinking that he would just go away if I did. But, no.

"Or are you waiting for your Brothers of Destruction? I saw you going to each of them earlier. I can't believe that you're fucking them both." He said, making me stop in my tracks and just stare at him.

"Again, none of your goddamn business." I hissed, my eyes glaring daggers at the most annoying man in the WWE. Instead he just laughed while sliding out of the ring to get by me.

"What I can't get is, how can you take those big guys at the same time? I can only imagine that your pus.." Mike was cut off by me grabbing his throat and squeezing slightly.

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your tongue out." I told him, my fangs just aching to rip his throat open.

"Mona, you probably couldn't even hurt a fly. What damage could you do to me?" He said back, referring to my size.

Now, I was five foot six and built like my friend Trish Stratus. Only my tits are real and my body's more in an hourglass shape but, toned. It helps being mixed with German and Irish at times. Clicking my tongue, letting go of his neck, I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Well, why don't I show you." I hissed, looking my head just for him to see my icy blue Cat Eyes and fangs.

Grabbing his throat again, I tossed him back into the ring before getting in myself. Just to get on top of him, putting both of my hands on his throat holding him there.

"What the.." He gasped, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he stared at me with my full Vampire self.

"Hell am I? My kind has many names. Loogaroo, Dhampyr, Aufhocker and Dearg-due to name a few. But the two most popular have been, Nosferatu and.." I stopped, when feeling him tense up when I said that word. I laughed before continuing.

"Vampire." I finished, with a smile. Only to push his head to the side and bite into his neck, having his blood fill my mouth and quench my thirst.

Mike struggled as I started to drain him of his life. Deep down, I didn't want to end him but, he just annoyed me to hell and needed to die. The fighting was beginning to slow as I viciously drank from him. But, when I heard his heart beat fade, I pulled away from his neck knowing that the last drop would take my life with his.

Brushing my curls back, it revealed my normal Human like face. Minus the blood that surrounded my full lips.

"God damn!"

* * *

><p><em>Mark's pov<em>

I was on my way to meet up with Mona, passing those who were leaving to head to the next town. I was wondering what she wanted to tell me. Something that was so private that I couldn't tell anyone.

Anyway, I got to the Gorilla Position and heard something.

_'What the hell?' _I thought to myself, walking out to see Mona on top of someone in the ring. Getting closer, I saw bleed around her mouth and a dead Mike underneath her.

"God damn!" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing.

That made Mona open her eyes and quickly wipe the bleed from her lips.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><em>Mona's pov<em>

I cursed, while wiping the bleed from around my mouth and getting out of the ring. Just for Mark to look down at me and shake his head, backing away.

"Mark, I can explain.." I said, only to realize that I hadn't exactly thought of anything.

"How can you explain that I just saw you on top of Mike with blood all over your mouth? No, I don't want to hear it." He told me, turning around and walking away muttering something about all the Blondes he's been with. That I was the craziest.

Of course, my temper flared again.

"No, hold on!" I exclaimed, using my vampire speed to get in front of him and my strength to shove him back towards the ring. The big bad Phenom Biker's green eyes glared down at me as I glared back.

"For one, I'm not crazy. I was just angry and if you're not careful, I'm going to get mad again." I hissed, trying to control it. But, Mark wasn't helping.

"Or what, Little Mona?" Again with my size.

With a low growl, I knocked him to the ground and got on top of him. Just for him to struggle for a bit before I held him down and I couldn't help but, giggle when he couldn't loosen my hands.

"This." I stated, as my face phased and I dove for his neck, piercing through his tattooed skin draining his mortal life.

In the middle of taking Mark's life, I heard footsteps and instantly recognized them as Randy's.

"Aw, Mona, what did Mike do to you to make you kill him?" He asked, ignoring the fact that I was in the middle of feeding.

Pulling away from my soon to be Child's neck, I hurriedly bit into my wrist and put it to his mouth.

"Drink before it closes. NOW!" I ordered, just to feel his mouth on the wound.

"You didn't answer my question.. What did Mike do for you to end his miserable life?" Randy asked, ending sarcasm this time.

"Just being the Asshole, he is. That and he was implying that I was screwing both Mark and Glenn. Enough." I explained, before feeling a little weak which meant that Mark was drinking too much. He wouldn't let go, his acid green eyes locked with mine as they turned into a venomous shade of green. Similar to Poison.

"Mark, stop!" I yelled, jerking my wrist out of his grasp to hold it as he started to change.

I got up to stand by Randy, watching the Deadman truly die.

"Glenn, I know you're there." I spoke, my cat eyes gazing up to the top of the ramp.

"Randy, if you would."

Saying those words, my brother nodded before vanishing only to reappear with the nearly seven foot gentle giant that was Glenn on his knees.

"Fuck!" He groaned, trying to get out of Randy's grip but gave up after a while.

"Glenn, I'm sorry but, I was told by my Master to turn both you and Mark into Vampires to make our _family _bigger. I personally think that he just wants some more muscle so, when Randy wasn't vamping up to the order, I was sent to do it." I told him, giving him the reader's digest version.

"So that's why you became such fast friends with us. Just to betray us." Glenn growled, sound like his character Kane.

"Sorry, big guy." I said, lunging for his neck to sink my fangs into his skin to drain him.

Repeated what I did with Mark, it was easier to take my wrist away from Big Red Monster then it was to take it from the American Badass. Then again, Mark is a lot more.. Hard headed then Glenn.


	3. First Kill

_Too lazy to put the disclaimer up right now but, you all know that I own Mona Deville and the plot. Though Selene and Valeria belong to my friend BulletLove24 on deviantart._

* * *

><p>Randy stayed with Mark and Glenn as they turned, while I took care of Mike's body. I just left him in his dressing room and took my sharp nails, slashing his throat and his wrists. Just to make it seem like he had committed suicide. I have healed up the bite I left on him before cutting him.<p>

And Luckily enough, he had enough blood in him to seep through the slits.

"Perfect." I whispered to myself, before leaving the room locking it.

On my way back to the ring, I stopped at the restroom and cleaned the blood from my mouth and hands. Not even bothering to look at myself in the mirror, I dried my hands and left the room.

"Now, the real fun begins." I said aloud, heading back to the ring. Only to find both Glenn and Mark on there feet, cornering Randy.

"What did that bitch do to us, Orton." Mark growled, his venom green eyes staring at the Viper Vampire, making him stammer over his words.

"That bitch is right behind you." I spoke, crossing my arms under my double d breasts(real, not plastic) again. Watching the two almost seven feet tall men turn around, I didn't flinch when they stormed over to me and when Glenn grabbed my forearm as Mark grabbed my neck.

"Change us back." Glenn demanded, as I took in that his brown eyes were now black. Both men had their fangs out while I stayed calm.

"Sorry boy but.." I trailed off, before shoving their hands off of me and putting my hands at their throats instead. Then, pulling down slightly for them to get to message to get on their knees, they did. Mark was hard headed again and needed an extra pull. Which earned me a little growl from him and him a glare from me.

"I can't turn you two back. Once my blood is in your veins and you die, you're dead. There's no changing that." I explained, eyeing both of them. And another thought came into my head, from watching quite a few Vampire movies.

"And no, killing me won't make you two human again." Referring to the movie iLost Boys/I.

"Damn.." Mark whispered lowly, making me let go of his throat by pushing him away. While letting go of Glenn more gently since he wasn't as stubborn.

Randy looked around, making sure that no one was watching before coming over to the three of us. It was odd, me being the shortest out of the bunch and was the strongest since I was the older Vampire.

"We need to get out of here before someone comes poking around." He said, just as the Brothers leaned into me and inhaled, taking in my scent only to growl at the same time. Of course, the Viper was just confused as he looked on.

"They need to feed." I said, with a small smile, walking past them to the back of the arena. Hearing the footsteps told me that they were following me.

Getting them out of the arena, I stopped when we got to the parking lot.

"Bro, how about you head to the next town? I can handle this guys." I spoke to Randy, since he was right by me.

Giving me a one armed hug, he kissed my forehead.

"Be careful, Sis." Randy said back, heading to his car. Soon enough, when he pulled out of the parking lot, I was left alone with the two biggest men and feared men in the WWE.

"Whose car do we take?" Glenn asked, making me turn around and look up into his brown eyes with my blue ones.

"Well, I came by cab and Selene and Valeria took my stuff with them so, I guess I go tag along with you two." I told him, with a bright smile as Mark groaned.

And despite the Deadman's protest, we went in Glenn's truck and were scouting the town for dinner. After telling Kane to pull over and park, we all got out and went into the park.

"Isn't this a little typical for a Vampire, Mona?" Taker mused with a smirk, as I saw a thief up ahead looking through someone's purse. One that he obviously stole.

"Shut up. See that man over there? That's your dinner." I stated, with a cheeky smile. Though what my eyes said was, iDon't tick me off./I

It was easy to see that he wasn't too happy with having a hobo for his first kill but, I had worse when I was first turned.

_'Luckily Vampires are immune to all Human diseases.'_ I thought to myself, watching Taker do his work. He sat down next to the man, and made small talk. It was good and then he struck . Perfect lunge to the neck.

Kane rubbed his throat, probably feeling the burning thirst for blood as we walked over to him. I used my speed to get next to him and lightly push him away. Surprisingly, he pulled away from the neck and looked up at me with his green eyes and lips covered in blood.

At the sight of him, I had to lick my own lips. Taker looked more... Oh hell, no words can describe the way he looked right now. Sexy in a murderous way, is one way of putting it. But, snapping back to reality, I mentally kicked myself.

"When the heart beats start to slow down, stop. Or his death will be yours too. You're turn, Kane." I told the dark haired man, who looked confused for a second before looking around for his kill.

The two were used to being called by their Wrestling names among the staff. It made everything easier with the stagehands.

"Evil people taste better, by the way." Taker suggested to his Vampire Blood Brother, standing up wiping the blood from around his mouth. Looking up at him while biting my lip, I wanted to lick it off.

Kane found his prey, a abusive boyfriend that was starting a fight with his girlfriend. The poor little thing looked scared out of her mind.

"Guess I'm about to find out how Evil tastes." He said, with that smile that would make you instantly afraid of him.

He used his speed and pushed the boyfriend against a tree. And judging from him moving his head the other way, he was telling the girl to leave. She obeyed and ran off, obviously wanting to get away from her now soon to be deceased ex.

Within a second after the girl ran, Kane tore into the guy's neck having his big hand over his dinner's mouth. Muffling his screams so, no one would hear them.

Taker saw the pleased look on my face and growled, making me turn my attention to him.

"You must enjoy growling at me, don't you?" I asked, before walking towards my other progeny just as he stopped draining the human.

_'Where the hell did that come from?' _Taker thought to himself, as he followed me. Trying to figure out why he had growled, running his hair through his short hair, deep down wanting it long again.

"Good job." I told Kane, with a proud smile looking up at him to see that he done what I had told Taker not to do. He stopped before the heart did.

Seeing a spot of blood on the right corner of his mouth, I reached up and wiped it away with my finger. Before licking it off, just to moan slightly from the taste of the blood.

"Evil does taste good. No wonder you two are heels." I mused, with a light laugh before walking away.

When the brothers didn't follow me, I stopped and turned around to look at them. Taker's eyes were venom Green while Kane's were jet Black, either they were still hungry or were checking me out. Mentally kicking myself for thinking that last thought, I crossed my arms as I smiled at them.

"You two want to get to the next town before Sun rise, right?" And they nodded, making my smile fade.

"Then, c'mon. We still need to get to the Hotel and get your things before hitting the road."

With that being said, the Brothers of Destruction snapped out of their trance and followed me to the truck.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
